Data security is a paramount concern at the forefront of developing systems used to large scale access to data. Every day, it seems that we hear about another data breach or hack of a centralized database where confidential user data is compromised. In other instances, companies are selling user data for profit often without the knowledge of the user. The concept of using blockchain to add security to network transactions has become increasingly desirable since the successful use of blockchain as security for financial transactions such as cryptocurrencies.
Blockchain is designed as basis for applications/services that involve transactions and interactions such as the execution of business/financial transactions and smart contracts, among other examples. Blockchain is an encrypted ledger that records a list of individual transactions within a business process. Security for blockchain is implemented through a blockchain protocol that enables devices to participate in blockchain transactions and defines how security is implemented to validate those transactions. The existence of many different blockchain protocols suggests that blockchain security may be extended to protect data in many different types of applicable scenarios.
Theoretically, a blockchain security layer can be added to any system/service model to secure transactions happening over a distributed network. However, in actual execution, it becomes very difficult to implement blockchain security common data transactions and concepts like the Internet of Things (IoT). This may be because existing blockchain protocols, including proof theorems for validating transactions, are not designed for common data access transactions. For example, Bitcoin implements a proof-of-work protocol and other blockchain based models may utilize a proof-of-stake protocol for validating transactions through computer nodes that mine cryptocurrency. As such, the present disclosure is directed to bridging the technical gap between applying blockchain security concepts to common data access transactions.